


【蜘蛛侠：英雄远征】【铁神秘】两败俱伤（NC17,ABO,Alpha!铁xBeta!神秘）

by pdddyxl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：设定ABO背景，Alpha!铁人xBeta!贝克。





	【蜘蛛侠：英雄远征】【铁神秘】两败俱伤（NC17,ABO,Alpha!铁xBeta!神秘）

“我会想你的，托尼。”

史蒂夫转过身来，浅蓝色的双眼毫不回避地望向托尼的。他还穿着那身属于美国队长紧身衣，金色的短发在阳光下看起来就像是迷人的麦田一样。

“或许我应该学习巴顿，给自己在乡下建个农场。”

托尼本能地愣了一下，随后他像是被光刺伤了双眼似的，急急别开了对方的视线，转身摁动自己的跑车钥匙，用墨镜掩饰起了眼中所有的情绪。

“你有话要对我说，你应该现在就说出来。”史蒂夫向前一步，轻轻握住了托尼的小臂，“这是最后的机会，如果你现在说出来，也许我们就不会分道扬镳，也许一切都会不一样。”

听到这句话，托尼沉默了，他停下自己拉开车门打算离开的动作，重新转身面对着史蒂夫。

“请…”

“在这里停下。”

画面停住了，托尼和史蒂夫都生硬地定在了原地，周围一片寂静。真正的托尼·斯塔克穿过眼前看似真实的一切走了出来，他操控着梦境和幻象，穿过它们就像是摩西劈开红海一般自然。托尼的双眼略显失焦，谁都能从他眼中看出几分微醺的醉意，不过他也没有那么醉，依旧保持着一如既往的目中无人和混蛋，继续将手里的威士忌源源不断地送入口中。

“这里的成像演算是不是还没有调试好？让开，我来看一下你的设计。”

托尼走上前去，随意地将手中的酒杯放在了这个价值6.11亿美元的实验台上，不容反抗地挤到了贝克身边。原本站在控制台前调试这一切的年轻人抿了抿唇，有些紧张地扶了扶鼻梁上的框镜，稍稍欠身给托尼留出了位置。而托尼几乎是毫不犹豫地靠了过去，手指灵活快速地在屏幕上敲击更改了几处，随后又拿起酒杯，转身靠在控制台边，完全无意离开地笑着打量起他身边的贝克。

今天是他来体验治疗——不，应该说是他来视察二元扩张倒退框架开发进度的日子。为此贝克给实验室中的几位助手都放了假，如今偌大的屋内只有他们两个人，还有那个昂贵的实验台。毕竟控制这台机器并不太复杂，重点是程序的开发和设计，而贝克也不希望自己未完善的试作品被他人围观。

这个年轻人拥有天赋，托尼第一次看到贝克九月基金的申请表时就知道这件事了。昆汀·贝克——他年轻、漂亮且聪颖过人，只要稍加指导必定可以开发出足以打破人们现有认知的创作品来。所以尽管周围的研究者都告诉托尼，贝克的项目不过是个只能增强电影特效真实感的垃圾而已，现实中根本没有这种技术的用武之地，托尼还是选择了资助贝克。金钱对于托尼·斯塔克来说形同无物，他决定支持贝克的项目，不仅仅是为了他个人治疗心理创伤的需要，也是因为他看到了这项虚拟现实技术今后在各个领域应用的可能性。

而事实证明托尼是对的，只要贝克继续开发研究，这项技术不光可以用于心理治疗，在建筑设计等方面也定会派上用场。托尼一如既往地微笑着看向眼前的年轻人，他喜欢这项技术、他需要二构来安抚他的某些心理创伤，哪怕这看起来杯水车薪，只能让他感觉稍微不自责那么一点点，他也的确需要这个。而最近他却时常听到其他工作人员抱怨，告诉他贝克的精神状态不太稳定，似乎在研究方面过于专注和偏执了，觉得托尼应该远离这个开发项目、远离贝克。而对于面对研究同样「专注和偏执」的托尼·斯塔克来说，这并不是什么不能理解的事情。只是贝克作为一个常人——至少、是与超级英雄这档子事儿毫无关联的人，他认为贝克还是不要太不稳定为妙。托尼身边的定时炸弹已经够多了，他容不下另外一个了。

“你的眼睛很美，不应该用眼镜遮住。”

托尼边想着之前递送到他眼前的、那些关于二构的开发进度报告，边随性地靠在控制台边同贝克搭话，想要确认一下贝克的精神状态是否真如他人所说的那样糟糕。可是话刚说出口，托尼便后悔地想要咬掉自己的舌头。也许因为是他真的有些喝醉了，也许是因为他刚刚才又看了一次自己和史蒂夫分道扬镳前的影像。此刻托尼一对上贝克这双湿润漂亮的冰蓝色双眼，称赞便情不自禁地脱口而出。

“谢、谢谢。”

贝克完全没预料到托尼会这么说，他的脸颊因此而无法控制地微微泛红，但好在办公室内的灯光并不是那么明亮，掩盖了他为此而耳根发热的事实。贝克舔了舔下唇，有些不自然地稍稍低下了头，顺从托尼的意愿摘下了自己的框镜。事实上他的眼镜本来也没有度数，戴上只是为了专注研究、减少周围他人给他带来的骚扰而已，天知道多少人曾经把他当成一个漂亮无用的欧米伽、不断地试图把他拐上床。甚至有人说他是为了和托尼·斯塔克睡觉，才申请了九月基金。贝克的确敬仰托尼，他同托尼一样毕业于麻省理工大学，他也渴望自己可以成为托尼这样天才中的天才、人类中的最顶尖、现代科技的创造者和推动者。是的，当今社会只是智商过人还不够，如今「天才」已经没什么好新奇的了，贝克渴望超越「天才」二字，他想要成为顶尖的那个，他想要站在与托尼相同的高度上。

“哈哈哈，不、我是说，真的很美。但是我发誓我没有不尊重你的意思，和自己的治疗师调情是不是已经触犯了你们的行业道德底线？”

托尼试图解释，可是酒精似乎已经侵蚀了他的大脑，让他的唇舌也变得笨拙愚钝了起来。他知道自己应该放松，或者偶尔放松这么一次也不错，毕竟性也算是缓解心理的方式之一不是吗。贝克对于现在的他来说很合适，这个棕发蓝颜的年轻人聪明而又漂亮，而且对托尼刚刚不经意的冒犯没有表现出丝毫反感。托尼很确定如果他要求，贝克是绝对不会拒绝他的。当然，最重要的是，贝克和所有的超级英雄都没有任何牵扯，这正是托尼现在所需要的，一个一无所知的床伴、一段短暂且下流的成人关系，仅仅在需要的时候相互拥抱。虽然这听起来多少有些不负责任，但是不论如何，只要能让托尼从死亡和求救声中脱离哪怕那么几个小时，这也算是个成功的治疗了。

托尼在脑中冒出这个罪恶的想法之后犹豫了，经历过那么多事情，他早已经不是原来那位不计后果、只顾玩乐的花花公子，他也懂得要考虑他人。虽然很多时候他在「考虑他人」的方面做的的确不太好，但是人无完人，就算完美如托尼·斯塔克，也还是会有不太擅长的地方。托尼稍稍靠近了贝克，最终将选择权交给了自己眼前的年轻人。贝克僵直了身子紧张地站在原地，轻轻咬住下唇却没有避开。霎时间两个人的距离被拉得很近，以至于贝克甚至可以闻到托尼身上散发出的、辛辣的酒精气味儿。

“可我不是你的治疗师，我是你资助的研究者。”

贝克不假思索这么回应道，当他意识到自己这句话听起来该死的就像是一句十足的邀请的时候，托尼已经率先打破他们之间的安全距离，倾身靠了过来。贝克因此而有些慌乱地后退了几步，却不慎被地上的杂物绊倒，有些笨拙地跌坐在了身后的沙发上。棕发的年轻人紧张地屏住呼吸，带着些许不安却又有些兴奋地微微睁大了双眼——他在期待。而面对贝克那张惊慌失措的漂亮脸蛋儿，托尼则是游刃有余地舔了舔自己干燥的下唇，仰头将手中的威士忌一饮而尽，随后伸手扯松了脖颈处的领带。这一刻对于贝克来说简直就像是梦一样不真实，托尼·斯塔克站在他的面前，背对着灯光，居高临下地看向他，血肉之躯却恍若神祇。

贝克坐在沙发上，莫名地感觉到自己腰部传来阵阵脱力和酥软。他从来都不知道原来一个阿尔法还可以对他造成这样的影响。因为贝克甚至不是一个欧米伽，他根本无法辨别托尼身上属于阿尔法的信息素。此刻贝克能闻到的，只有托尼身上那股辛辣刺鼻的酒精的气味儿。可对方终归是托尼·斯塔克，就算是这样不怎么诱人的味道，也足以让贝克脑中融成一团浆糊，让他的身体在他理智重新上线之前就率先做出反应。

贝克在托尼靠过来的时候，下意识地稍稍打开了自己的膝盖，给了托尼一个无声的许可。贝克不得不承认他渴望这个，他曾经无数次地想象过这种事情，他想象着托尼自慰，带着这样的幻想试图强迫自己吞下一整根阿尔法型号的按摩棒。只可惜他一次都没有成功过，毕竟贝塔的体腔是很难容下阿尔法如此粗长的尺寸的。这是贝克不可告人的小秘密，但是他从来没想过这样下流的幻想，有朝一日竟然真的变为了现实。

托尼吻了他，那个轻柔的吻从他微微颤抖的睫毛滑到他薄薄的眼皮，最后温柔地落在了他柔软的唇上。这是一次属于成年人的放纵，贝克提醒自己他们不过是在打炮罢了，他告诫自己不要把事情搞得充满温情，这样会令人作呕。而尽管贝克已经尽力在保持清醒，可是他却依旧在托尼温柔地吮吻中无法控制地张开了自己的双唇。他伸出双手搂住对方的脖颈，小心翼翼地轻轻吮吸托尼的下唇，情不自禁地回应起这个看似甜蜜的吻来。

贝克动情地喘息着，在托尼向下亲吻自己脖颈的时候发出了奶猫似的、柔软可爱的呻吟。托尼出于阿尔法本能地确认着贝克的气味儿，不容反抗地将对方压在沙发上，吮吻过贝克脖颈处柔软的蜜色皮肤。那里既没有和普通的欧米伽一样因为情欲而肿起，也没有微微泛红，托尼甚至闻不到贝克本应散发出来的、属于欧米伽的甜蜜信息素，他只能闻到对方身上那股疏离清冷的、属于香水的气味儿。

托尼有些疑惑地停顿了一下，最终还是选择继续自己手上的动作，毕竟贝克看起来是那么的专注而投入，那么享受。曾经床伴无数的托尼·斯塔克很清楚，此刻出现在贝克脸上的、那样渴望而又着迷的表情，是根本不可能表演出来的。事实上托尼的确不太确定贝克的第二性别，忙碌如他自然不可能记得所有受助者的个人信息，不过他隐约记得自己曾经听其他人谈起过贝克，说他是个故作清高的欧米伽婊子之类的，这并不是什么好话，斯塔克公司也不需要性别歧视的垃圾阿尔法，所以托尼开除了他，不过这句话本身倒是意外地让人印象深刻。当下托尼只当贝克是想用香水掩盖住自己属于欧米伽的气味儿，以减少那些阿尔法所带来的不必要的麻烦，毕竟现在市面上所售的、专门用于隔离信息素的香水也不少不是吗。

“我闻不到你的气味儿。”

托尼这么说着，温柔地舔舐过贝克后颈处蜜色的皮肤，语气中除了安抚听不出丝毫责怪的意思。他知道一个胡搅蛮缠的阿尔法对于欧米伽来说有多烦人，他知道自己曾经就是这样一个混蛋阿尔法。

“呃、抱歉…”

贝克边迷迷糊糊地小声地这么说道，边紧张地颤抖着手指，急切地解开了自己的衣扣，有些粗暴地扯下了挂在他腰间的皮带。贝克耳根发热，甚至不敢抬头对上托尼那双温柔的浅棕色眼睛，他希望托尼可以完全放松地享受同他的性爱，不希望等下还要麻烦对方来亲自脱掉他廉价的实验服。

“不要这么说，你很迷人。”

托尼安抚着自己怀中的年轻人，俯身轻吻过贝克泛红着的耳根。有些硬硬的胡子蹭过贝克脖颈处敏感的皮肤，某种难以控制的酥麻感随之顺着他的脊椎延伸到了他的腹部。贝克感觉自己的下腹无法控制地涌过一股热流，腿根酥酥麻麻地使不上力气，他甚至觉得自己的后穴也如同发情期的欧米伽一样，饥渴地分泌出了濡湿的爱液。贝克从不知道贝塔也可以如此，这是在他之前自慰的时候从来都没有过的陌生感觉、是身体的某种新反应。而这一切都是托尼给他的，就仿佛眼前这个阿尔法比贝克本身还要更加了解如何开发他的身体似的。

贝克对这种从未品尝过的体验感到了些许恐惧，他顺从本能地再度伸出双手环抱住了托尼，模仿着黄色电影里那些欧米伽会做的动作、将自己的鼻尖贴到对方的脖颈中，努力试图确认对方的气味儿。可惜除了已经开始有些变淡的酒精味儿，贝克什么都没有闻到，他第一次如此厌恶自己的性别，如此厌恶自己无法判断出阿尔法的信息素。贝克有些失望地闭上了眼睛，他紧紧搂住托尼的脖颈，感受着阿尔法的体温和重量，纤长的睫毛不安地颤抖着。贝克任由自己沉沦，他在脑中尽可能想象着托尼会是怎样的气味儿，会是辛辣的、还是温柔的，会是灼热的、还是深邃的。

而贝克这样的反应，则是让托尼更确信了他就是欧米伽的这个猜测。贝克早已经为他褪下了自己的西裤，托尼揉弄了几下对方挺翘的小屁股，随后便顺着贝克姣好的臀线摸了进去。那里已经有些濡湿，但是意外的还不够，毕竟对一个动情的欧米伽来说，现在贝克的后穴已经可以用干涩来形容了。

“你不想做吗，你甚至都没有湿。”

托尼停了下来，耐心地确认着贝克的状态。他因为不断改装机甲而布满厚茧的手掐在贝克柔软的臀部，略显粗糙的触感引起了一身酥麻的战栗。托尼对于他们身体的契合度到意外，虽然他并没有闻到贝克的气味儿，但是他已经硬了。所以、如果他真的想继续当下这档子事儿，他就必须确认贝克是否真的想要，他想知道自己眼前的欧米伽是否同他一样地在享受这个。

“不…我、我太紧张了，而且现在也不是发情期。”

贝克胡乱解释着，他不希望托尼认为他不想要，因为他该死的渴望得不行。如果可以的话，此刻他也想像电影里的那些欧米伽似的，哭泣呻吟着湿到淌水，让对方可以快点操进他的体内驰骋，可是他就是生理性的做不到。

“嗯哼，我知道了，有的人的确会这样。那我来帮你扩张一下，甜心，答应我不要太紧张好吗。”

托尼看着贝克漂亮的浅蓝色双眼，笑着在对方的唇边落下了几个细碎的亲吻。他温柔地如此安抚着自己眼前的年轻人，没有再多问一句话。

贝克看到托尼低头用唾液沾湿了手指，这让他情不自禁地脸红了，他感受到那几根粗糙的手指缓慢地推进了他的体内，在他绞紧的肠道深处以一种恰到好处的力道来回摁压扩张。贝克原本紧绷的身体，此刻被托尼那几根灵活而又富有创造性的手指直接操了开来。贝克一想到平时就是这双手在控制钢铁侠的盔甲、就是这样一双手在拯救世界、就是这样一双手在创造奇迹，就是这样一双手——现在在操弄他被屁股。光是想到这些，贝克就感觉自己全身酥麻发软的不行。之前略显干涩的小洞如今也在托尼的爱抚之下变得柔软放松，甚至开始随着对方抽插的动作而本能地收缩吞吐，发出些许黏稠暧昧的水声来。

随着情事的渐入佳境，那几根灵活的手指也缓慢地从贝克体内退了出来。取而代之的是托尼用力握住了贝克的腿根，将他的双腿大大地分开，形成了一个易被侵犯的姿势，随后将自己早已经勃起的阴茎头部贴了过去。贝克颤抖着，一条腿被放到了沙发背上，另一条腿则是挂在了托尼的腰间。他不知道要怎么形容这个，他从没体验过这个，作为一个性格高傲冷淡、自尊心极强，并且不太擅长同周围的人接触的贝塔，这是贝克为数不多的几次同「他人」做爱。当然这并不是说贝克没有自慰过，他有，而且是很多次，但是对常人，他却永远都兴趣缺缺，以至于对性爱的经验少的可怜。

贝克的后穴因为鲜少使用，而显露出一种干净诱人的粉嫩色泽来。他的下体很干净，也没什么太多毛发，小穴因为刚刚的扩张而微微张开，虽然不比其他欧米伽那样夸张的濡湿到向外淌水，但是此刻他的穴口周围，也因为唾液和爱液而亮晶晶地泛起了些许水光。贝克可以感觉到托尼灼热的阴茎头部正贴着他的后穴，那个粗长到夸张的大小——简直就像是要将他自内而外地搅碎似的。贝克对于如此粗长的巨物即将进入自己体内这件事感到些许恐惧和不安，他并不担心随之而来的疼痛，他只是不确定自己是否能容纳得下托尼的阴茎。是的，贝克当然想容纳下托尼的全部，他甚至想要请求托尼不要再如此温柔地顾及他的感受、直接用力操进来就好了。但他又有所担心，毕竟就算是在抚慰自己的时候，贝克也从来都没完整地吞下去过一根阿尔法尺寸的按摩棒，他害怕自己属于贝塔的身体会害托尼扫兴。

贝克控制不住地绷紧了身体，包裹着对方顶端的小穴本能地收缩了起来，而托尼显然把他这样的反应理解成了一个邀请。粗大的阴茎随后便残忍地顶开那个粉嫩的小洞、缓缓地操了进来，柔软脆弱的穴口随着柱身的不断挺入而被磨蹭得微微充血泛红，周边瞬间被撑得平整的看不到一丝褶皱。贝克因为疼痛而颤抖着身子止不住地抽气，原本挺立着向外吐露前液的阴茎，此刻也因为后穴被强行撑开的痛苦，而无法控制地稍稍软了下去。

“不要停下来…求、求求你，不要停下来。”

感觉到自己身下操弄的动作慢了下来，贝克立刻急切地握住了托尼的小臂，呻吟着如此请求道。他的语气中带着浓重的哭腔，漂亮的浅蓝色双眼里因为后穴处撕裂般的疼痛而无法控制地溢满了咸涩的泪水。可是他的腰部却随着托尼进入的动作而配合地稍稍抬了起来，双腿也尽可能地维持着大开的姿势。托尼犹豫了一下，最终还是按照贝克的意愿继续了自己当下的动作。

只是尽管贝克如此要求，托尼还是在进入了一多半的时候，体贴地稍稍停下了那么一小会儿，好让他身下的年轻人得以适应那份被阴茎完全撑开、填满的感觉。托尼安抚般地轻轻吮吻过贝克因为疼痛而微微颤抖泛白的下唇，试图以此来缓解对方的疼痛和不适。但就连托尼也不得不承认，贝克实在是太紧了，他的体内实在是太过柔韧、太过灼热了，那感觉就像是未经开垦的处女一般，羞怯且紧致，不知所措地紧紧绞着他。托尼并没有什么处女情结，他只是觉得有些意外，因为在他眼里，像贝克这样优秀的欧米伽，应该从来都不会缺少阿尔法床伴才对。

“呜…还、还有…？”

贝克被对方又粗又长的阴茎操得意识模糊，贝塔的体腔天生不是为阿尔法所准备的，没有充足润滑而强行容纳一根阿尔法的阴茎，对于任何一个贝塔来说的确都有些太过吃力了。贝克努力压抑着自己啜泣的声音，小声询问着托尼，但是这却适得其反地让他听起来更加可怜兮兮的。

“你已经全都吃进去了，亲爱的。”

托尼边温柔地这么说着，边小幅度地试图律动起来。他体贴地将自己的结留在了贝克的体外，让对方可以不用体验被阿尔法巨大的结所生生操开的痛苦。贝克可怜兮兮地稍稍弓起身子，咬着下唇小声哼吟着，默默承受着托尼的每一次挺动。相比于欧米伽来说，贝塔的体腔口都更浅，所以托尼的每一次律动、哪怕只是浅浅地抽出再顶入，也足以狠狠撞上贝克柔软的体腔口，滚烫而又厚重的头部随着抽出再挺入的动作碾磨挤压，将那个柔嫩紧闭的狭窄开口用力向内顶撞变形，同时顶端那骇人的热度，也烫得托尼身下的年轻人控制不住地溢出了更多甜蜜的爱液。

贝克就像是海上的一只小船，毫无抗力地随着托尼的律动而颤抖着前后动作。最初被强行撑开的疼痛并没有消失，同时更多难以言喻的、酥麻酸胀的舒适感也随之涌了上来。贝克的阴茎随着对方又深又狠地操弄而再次挺立了起来，他柔嫩的顶端就像是迫不及待地想要告诉对方自己被干得有多舒服似的，连续不断地向外吐露着透明的爱液。贝克无助地小声啜泣呻吟着，他觉得自己的腹部好热，他真的被托尼所填的太满、太满了。现在楔在他体内的大家伙，比他以往任何任何一次尝试、任何一次自慰时所含住的东西都还要更大。以至于此刻贝克甚至有一种腹部被顶得鼓起，又或者胃部被顶到变形的病态错觉。

这样诡异疯狂而又疼痛的快感让贝克食髓知味，他在模糊中便控制不住地射精了。而且还是舒服地蜷缩着脚趾，看起来极为享受地释放了那么两三次。他被强行撑开、过度使用的后穴酸软泛红，本应紧闭的体腔口被阿尔法的阴茎所顶开，开口处柔嫩的软肉因为疼痛而不断地抽搐，无法控制地来回吮吸着阿尔法巨大且圆润的阴茎头部。托尼不知道贝克实际上感觉如何，他只看到了贝克良好的身体反应，以及随着欲望和情动而可爱地涨红的脸颊。如果托尼知道贝克此刻感觉到的、更多是那种仿佛被一根烧红的铁棍所搅碎内脏的疼痛的话，他肯定不会继续自己当下操弄的动作。托尼亲吻着贝克的侧脸，感受着贝克体内那些因为情欲而不断溢出的甜蜜爱液，开始了新一轮更加用力的挺身操弄。贝克所有的反应都让托尼以为对方同他一样的舒适享受——事实上也正是如此，只是贝克享受的不是性爱中因交合而产生的纯粹快感，他还更享受这种被操弄到几乎快要窒息的疼痛。

最后几下沉重的顶撞让贝克疼痛晕眩得眼前发黑，恍惚间他感觉自己口中泛起了某种、仿佛被顶到胃部之后想要呕吐的错觉。他因疼痛而颤抖呻吟着，却又十分享受地蜷缩起自己的脚趾。贝克无法控制地想象着最终托尼的精液填满他那个生生被操开的、不适合受孕的贝塔体腔的画面，并且为此而兴奋地小声喘息。可惜托尼却没有如他所愿地射在他的体内，而是选择在释放之前便将自己从贝克的体内抽了出来，随后将那些精液全部喷洒在了贝克因为过度使用、而泛红且有些合不拢的小穴周围。

贝克一时间像是没有反应过来似的，有些失望也有些不可置信地稍稍睁大了自己漂亮的浅蓝色双眼，他不住地喘息着，整个人还沉浸在刚刚灭顶的快感之中。贝克愣愣地看向压在他身上的阿尔法，随即颤抖着想要起身。可惜经历过刚刚那样激烈的性爱，贝克腰部酸软，下体火辣辣地发痛，全身乃至指尖都使不上一点力气。最后还是托尼扶住了他发软的腰部，将他搂在怀里，才让贝克勉强撑起了身子。贝克的手掌在落到沙发的边沿，指尖却不知为何碰到了一个银色的素圈，没有钻石装饰、没有刻字，只是一个单调得不能再单调的素圈。

“你竟然让这么重要的东西掉了出来。”

贝克的声音听起来软软的，带着些许情欲褪去之后的沙哑，该死的性感极了。他看了看这枚枚戒，随后将其指重新递回了托尼的手中。

“你应该戴上试试。”

托尼沉默地接过了那枚银戒，随后有些自嘲地笑着对贝克这么说道。这是一枚愚蠢的戒指，是一枚非常不托尼·斯塔克式的戒指，也是原本托尼准备送给史蒂夫的求婚戒指。他知道史蒂夫是个传统老派的欧米伽，所以特意选了一枚素圈，期待着对方会喜欢，会答应他的求婚。也正是因此，托尼才时刻将这枚戒指带在身边，想着有朝一日或许能用上它——不过现在已经不可能了，它已经没用了。如今再看，这枚戒指反而像是一道伤口、一把利刃、一句嘲笑，张牙舞爪，时刻会刺伤人心。

“什么？不，我不能…这是你的戒指。”

贝克完全没料到托尼会突然这么说，他有些不知所措地拒绝着，却没料到对方反而更坚定地将指环送到了他的眼前。贝克犹豫地接过那枚银圈，小心翼翼地打量着托尼的表情，却怎么也看不出对方究竟是在开玩笑、还是认真的。短暂的沉默过后，贝克只得在托尼的注视下，缓慢地那枚银圈戴在了自己的手指上。他不希望托尼误会，所以特意选择了左手的食指。诚然这枚戒指的尺寸对于贝克来说有些大了，但也还算合适，戴在他的手上看起来毫不突兀。

“不出我所料的合适，它是你的了。”

托尼看了看贝克戴着银戒的左手，边这么说着，边起身整理好了自己的衣服。他用手抹平了自己西裤上的褶皱，像是刚刚什么都没发生过似的，重新套上了自己的西装外套。

“我希望下次视察可以安排在下个月的第一个周四，你可以准备好一切吧？”

贝克沉默地看着自己食指的戒指，稍稍点了点头以做回应，而事实上、他们都知道这个约定代表着什么，而下次见面又会发生什么。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 贝克：逐渐软体不稳定。（不是）


End file.
